Ice, Lightning and the White Haired Shinigami
by Unlucky Blitz
Summary: The Captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toushiro has been entrusted with one of the most important mission yet. Entering the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hitsugaya is now embarking on a new life completely different from before.
1. Saying Goodbyes

_**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic so I thought, I might as well start with a crossover. I'm not copying other Toushiro Hitsugaya/ Harry Potter stories and I'm gonna try my best to make it different from the others. I'm gonna write down some main bleach chraracter descriptions for people who would be confused.**_

_**Hitsugaya Toushiro: Wielder of the most powerful ice based sword in the Soul Society and captain of the tenth division. He is a child prodigy with white hair and ,and much to his annoyance, short. Actually quite mature, but hates it when he is treated like a child.**_

_**Matsumoto Rangiku: A blond haired, large chested girl who is the lieutenant of the tenth division. She loves to drink Sake and suffocate her captain by hugging him.**_

_**Hinamori Momo: A child hood friend of Hitsugaya, she was the lieutenant of the fifth division before Aizen betrayed her and the Soul Society.**_

_**And taicho means captain.**_

_**Well, enjoy:**_

Toushiro Hitsugaya, the captain of division 10 was outside on a crisp early morning.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed and looked to the east, waiting for the sunrise.

The sky grew purple, orange and other colours before the sun finally poked out.

Satisfied, he gave a faint smile and entered back into the office where Matsumoto gave him a bear hug. Suffocating, he angrily pushed and started lecturing his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto, would you stop doing that already?!" He yelled angrily.

"But taicho, you're just so small and cute..." she got the reaction she was waiting for.

"Matsumoto... What did you say?" Hitsugaya stared at her with his deep turquoise eyes, that were filled with annoyance.

"Catch me if you can!" She grinned and shunpoed away.

Usually, Hitsugaya wouldn't bother with her silly, and immature games.

But he would be leaving today and this might be the last time for a long time.

He sighed and followed after her.

Matsumoto entered the dining hall for the tenth squad and saw Toushiro follow after.

Immediately, she yelled "SURPRISE!" along with with a couple dozen people.

Most of the captains were there, including Kuchiki and Ukitake.

Even Kenpachi was there grinning eagerly like he was waiting for a fight.

Hinamori along with the lieutenants were present with gifts although Yachiru seemed to be devouring her gift of candies.

All of division 10 was there smiling and holding a banner that read 'GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION TAICHO!'

Toushiro eyes widened and Matsumoto ruffled his hair which he tried his best ignore. "Thank you," he smiled.

"I hope your mission is successful, Shiro-kun" Hinamori smiled. She handed him a picture that was framed. It showed the entire squad ten and Hinamori grinning next to Matsumoto.

"Thanks Momo," Hitsugaya smiled.

"Let's get this party started!" Matsumoto yelled as she brought out gigantic Sake bottles, which earned many cheers from the group(and a sigh from Hitsugaya).

5 hours later everybody but Hinamori and Hitsugaya lay drunk on the floor.

Matsumoto was mumbling as she cuddled with one of the Sake bottles and Kuchiki had left 4 hours ago.

Hinamori hiccoughed and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. "Shiro-kun?"

"Yeah?" Toushiro frowned.

She seemed really drunk, after Matsumoto made her chug the Sake.

"I really hope you make it back safely," with that she smiled, and passed out.

Hitsugaya stood up and left the dining hall, a feeling of uneasiness washing over him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Yamamoto-taicho was waiting for Hitsugaya-taicho at the gate.

He had a grim expression on his face as always and his battle scars were even more prominent today. Hitsugaya appeared with a trunk and a letter clutched in his hand.

He bowed before the commander and was about to enter the gate when the old man stepped in front of him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho,"he said sternly, "I have given you the instructions, but there is one more thing. Though your mission is important, those Dementors are not ordinary hollows. They would feed on your happiness and may even attempt to eat your soul. It would be especially dangerous for you in your true form. That is why, you must only come out of your gigai when there is no other choice, understand?"

"Yes, commander," Hitsugaya entered the gate with a hell moth and appeared in front of Urahara's shop.

"Welcome," Urahara approached him, "I've been expecting you Toushiro-kun," he smiled.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho," Toushiro frowned.

"Come in, I got your gigai ready," Urahara continued, ignoring the little captain completely.

They walked in where a blank gigai, dressed in black jeans and a plain t-shirt, laid on the floor.

"This will protect you completely from the Dementors. Since it will be safer to remain in the gigai, I gave it some upgrades. The body is nice and light so you won't tire so easily, and the strength should be about half of your real strength," Urahara eyes sparkled as he explained it all to Toushirou.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said as he stepped into the gigai. It was indeed light, although he probably won't able to shunpo with it but it should be good enough.

"So you're going to London right?" Urahara confirmed.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I got a portal for you. Just let me set it up. It should take and an hour or two," Urahara made his way to the back of his shop where two kids were sitting on the floor playing janken to see who would sweep the front.

"You're doing it wrong, Ururu!" the boy yelled when he lost 3 times in a row, "You gotta sweep now,"

"But-" she was caught off as the boy dug his knuckles on the side of her head and started rotating them quickly.

"Ow! Stop it Jinta!" Ururu whimpered. Toushiro frowned at this and grabbed Jinta's arm, stopping him from further torturing.

"I would stop it if I was you,"

"Who says, shorty!" Jinta replied loudly.

This caused Hitsugaya to grit his teeth.

He grabbed Jinta's collar and lifted him, "What did you call me?" he said narrowing his eyes. Jinta blew a raspberry.

Just then Urahara called from the backroom, "Can you come here for a sec?"

Toushiro gave one last glare to Jinta, who was staring defiantly, and walked towards Urahara's voice.

The backroom was an open light room.

In the middle was a round gate, with cracks and seals around it. Tessai was working on connecting the many wires.

"Ah yes, I just needed to know something," Urahara smiled, "Where exactly did you want to go?"

"Someplace called the 'Leaky Cauldron'," Hitsugaya replied as he stared at the portal.

"Well that was all I needed to know, you can go back to waiting room," Urahara waved Toushiro off.

Toushiro walked back to the room. The girl was alone, and was drinking tea. There was a table in the middle of the room that was not there before. "Would you like some tea?" Ururu asked timidly, as she pointed a hot cup of tea on the table.

"Ah, sure," Hitsugaya hesitated before he sat down and picked up the cup. He looked at the cup suspiciously then he put it down. He could feel the boy from earlier watching him, something was probably in the tea.

"Where are you going?" Ururu asked nervously.

"London,"

"W-why?"

"A mission," Toushiro sighed as he recalled the previous day...

_Hitsugaya-taicho was working through the large stack of papers on his desk when he found a strange letter. _

_It was a thick parchment with a faint ting of yellow. _

_A red seal closed it with a badger, raven, snake, and lion wrapped around the 'H'. _

_Hitsugaya carefully opened it and read the letter. _

_It was a letter of invitation to a school called Hogwarts...a school for wizards. _

_Toushiro was about to trash the letter, thinking it was another prank by Matsumoto when a hell moth fluttered into the room. _

_It had said to immediately come to the commander's office with the letter. _

_Toushiro frowned as he hurried to meet the commander. _

_When he arrived at the office, he saw that all the captains and lieutenants there. _

_It was a meeting. _

_Hitsugaya hurried to his spot and sat down, Matsumoto was already there. _

_She looked confused, along with the other lieutenants. _

_Yamamoto-taicho cleared his throat and the sudden meeting started. _

_The commander told tenth division's captain of the unusual activity of hollows known as dementors at a school for wizards and witches. _

_Most of the people attending the meeting had a look of surprise on their face, including Toushirou. Yamamoto-taicho ordered Toushiro to go to the school and investigate the matter... as a foreign exchange student. _

_The supplies would be something that Hitsugaya would have to get himself, the money would be provided by the Society's funds. _

_It would be a solo mission, that would last about a year, maybe more. _

_Hitsugaya accepted the mission, and he took the burden of being alone..._

"Toushiro-kun!" Urahara called.

The taicho snapped back to the present and he stood up.

Ururu looked at him curiously andJinta watched from under the table.

As Toushiro left the room, Jinta poked his out and sighed, "Tch, how did he know I put laxatives in his tea?"

The portal was finished, but still looked a little unsteady.

"It's done," Urahara declared, smiling.

"Has it been an hour already?" Hitsugaya asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, now all you you have to do is step into the portal. Don't worry it's gigai compatible, and here is your money and some clothes. Although you'll have to get your own wizard robes," Urahara handed a trunk and a small sack to him. Toushiro thanked him,he put everything into the trunk and turned to the portal. Toushiro looked at the machine doubtfully but stepped into it and immediately, he appeared in front of a small, shabby looking pub. Toushiro blinked, stared at the pub and looked around. The city of London was bustling with thousands of people. Yet none of them even gave a glance at the pub, although quite a few were staring at him, and his hair.

"Look at his hair," said a teenage girl said to her friend, "did he dye it?" the other whispered.

Toushiro quickly stepped into the building, not wanting any more attention. Inside was dimly lit, people in dark robes and pointed black hats sat eating dinner. There was a man behind the bar, wiping glasses. He glanced at the white hair child with slight interest before looking away.

"Excuse me," Hitsugaya asked the barkeeper, "Where is 'Diagon Alley?" The barman pointed a door in the back. Hitsugaya nodded and walked toward the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with a brick wall. Toushiro frowned and walked back to the barman. "Sorry, but as you can see, I'm not from around here. Can you help me enter the alley," Hitsugaya remembered that in the letter it mentioned how to get in. But he didn't have a wand at the moment, so it would be quite impossible without the help of a wizard. The man shrugged and pulled out his wand. He approached the brick wall and tapped a couple stones. As the bricks unfolded themselves, Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly. The alley was crowded with cloaked figures. There were excited children begging their parents for a new broom, people crowding the pet shop and students shopping for their school supplies. Hitsugaya sighed and started browsing the stores. He pulled out the supply list, it had said he'd be in third year so he'd need more advanced materials. The book shop was the closest so he went there first. There were several people in the store picking out textbooks and a large cage filled with growling books, tearing at each other. The shopkeeper walked up to Toushiro and asked nervously, "H-hogwarts?"

"Yes,"

The man swore loudly and pulled on thick gloves and walked over to the cage. Sweating, he gulped loudly and opened the cage. Immediately, the books started going crazy. The man tried to grab one quickly in the chaos, but they all started biting him. Eventually, after many struggles, he wretched one away and and quickly closed the cage. His shirt was torn and his gloves had holes in them.

"What... else... do... need? He panted.

Toushiro handed him the list and waited as the shop keeper quickly found the textbooks on the list.

In a big thump, he dropped them onto the till and ringed them up.

"That will be fifteen galleons, twelve sickles and three knuts,"

Hitsugaya brought the bag of money and looked in confusion. "I'm sorry but I'm not familiar in wizarding money, can you subtract the amount from my bag?" The shop keeper nodded and took out the money and waved goodbye with a weary smile as Toushiro left the store with his brand new books. He put them in his trunk with his bag of money and looked at the list. "I need... robes," Toushiro spotted a shop that displayed robes, and wandered into the shop. Immediately, a plump woman spotted him and ushered him over to a long mirror.

"Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Toushiro replied.

"Are you a first year?" she asked as a measuring tape appeared and started measuring his sizes.

"No, I'm a third year," he said as he stared at the floating measuring tape.

"Really? I would have thought i would recognize that white hair," she babbled on as Toushiro remained silent.

"Women sure like to talk," he thought when she finally finished and gave him his robes. She went to the till and told him the amount. Toushiro once again asked a shopkeeper to subtract the amount from the bag. When all he had left to buy was a wand, Toushiro frowned. Although he preferred Hyorinmaru, the wand would have to replace his companion for a while. He felt a little uncomfortable with this but it was unavoidable. He reached the stop and read the sign. _Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. _Toushirou stepped into the dusty shop that was quite empty. A old man with shining, pale eyes poked out from behind the endless boxes on the shelves. "Can I help you?" he asked in a soft voice. "I need a wand," Toushiro frowned, the man seemed a little odd. "Ah yes, please hold out your wand hand,"

Toushiro paused before he held out his right hand. He held a sword with his right hand so he supposed it would be the same with a wand. Ollivander measured the arm length and muttered to himself as he looked at some boxes. He pulled one out and opened it, revealing a wooden brown stick. "Willow, 9 inches, unicorn hair, quite supple," Toushiro took the wand but barely held it when it was grabbed out of his hand. "No, no... Ah, Beechwood, 8 inches, phoenix feather, try and wave it," Toushiro waved it, feeling quite idiotic when a light bulb exploded. "That's not it..." Ollivander looked around again, looking quite eager. After going through at least twenty wands, Ollivander went to the very back of the shop. After a couple minutes, he came back with a silvery box. "This something I just made yesterday, a very unusual wand. Oak, ten inches, and made with the heartstring from an ice dragon. I don't usually use such a dragon heartstring but let us give it a wave," he opened the box, and revealed a pure white wand. Toushiro felt a little jolt inside him as he looked at it. When held it, the ice cold touch was soothing. He closed his eyes, he felt something inside him stir and he gave a small wave. When he opened eyes, it was snowing.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful," Ollivander smiled brightly, "It is rare that a recently made wand left my store so early."

Toushiro nodded but he felt a bit strange. Like Hyorinmaru was in the form of a wand.

"Do you happen to know the name of the ice dragon?" Toushiro asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't. A package arrived with the heartstring and it seemed that it was fate. So I immediately made that wand," Ollivander answered wistfully, "that would be 9 galleons. By now, Toushiro had learned the way to count money and he handed the correct amount to the man. When he left the shop, with a wand in his pocket, he... smiled. Just faintly though. Now that he bought everything, he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked up to the barman and asked to rent a room for the night.

"Just one moment, Tom!" a pale man with a toothy grin appeared out of nowhere, "Can you show the boy to a free room?" Toushiro frowned at being called a 'boy', but the barkeeper ignored it.

Tom nodded and led Hitsugaya up the a wooden, polished staircase at the door with a bronze 10 on it.

"How long will you be staying for?" Tom asked as he opened the door. "Only a night," Hitsugaya responded, looking around the room. It was moderately simple, with a double bed in a corner and a large wardrobe at the other side. A small mirror hung on the wardrobe door, a there was a fire crackling in the fire place. Toushiro decided to put the fire out as soon as Tom left. The fire made room hotter than Toushiro would like.

"That will be seven galleons sir," Tom said as he stuck out his hand. Hitsugaya dug out his bag of money, only have full now, and gave the amount. "If there is anything you need anything sir, please call," As soon as the door closed, Toushiro opened the window and put out the fire. He sighed as he opened the trunk. He pulled out the picture Hinamori gave him and stared at it. Matsumoto was grinning happily with a sake bottle, Hinamori was smiling gently next to Toushiro who was scowling at Matsumoto. Toushiro felt a pang of home sickness before he shook it off. He changed into plain clothes and turned off the lights. As he dropped onto the bed from sheer tiredness, his thoughts lingered onto trip to Hogwarts that awaited him tomorrow...


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Author's Note: i got reviews! Thanks to the readers and stuff. I have been pretty busy lately so i didn't have much time to write. Read and review. Enjoy:**_

The next day was cloudy and damp. Toushiro thought of it as a very good first day. He woke up early, planning to walk to the station. Well actually run, since it would be faster. When he asked Tom for the directions to King's Cross Station, he gave a small chuckle as though he thought Toushiro was kidding.

When Toushiro didn't smile back, Tom offered to get him a wizard cab. At 10'o clock Toushiro arrived at the station. There were a few people milling about, checking watches as they waited for the train. Toushiro recalled the platform he supposed to be on.

"Platform 9 and three quarters..." he murmered outloud.

He spotted platform 9... then 10 but no 9 and three quarters.

The letter hadn't mentioned this.

He frowned as he started to walk to where the platform should be.

"The wizards should be clever enough to try and conceal it so maybe..." Toushiro tapped the wall that was there and his hand went straight through the bricks.

Toushiro smiled as he leaned onto the pillar and dropped into the station.

There weren't many students yet, and the place seemed eerily quiet.

Toushiro walked up to the conductor and gave him his ticket.

The man nodded and gave a glance at his hair. Toushiro walked to the end of the train and entered the compartment, expecting it to be empty.

There was a man in patched old robes staring at the window.

Toushiro was about to leave when the man smiled, "It's okay, I won't bite," he looked quite tired but there was sincerity in his eyes.

Toushiro nodded and took the other window seat, across from the stranger. He put his things in the luggage rack above him looked out the window.

"Professor R.J Lupin," the man introduced as he held out his hand. Toushiro took it, "Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

"The boy has quite the odd appearance, and his name sounds Japanese," Lupin thought as he observed him.

"Are you the transfer student?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," Toushiro replied.

"Well, I shall be your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher," he said, "I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts,"

After ten minutes, the professor dozed off and people started boarding the train. Outside, it was still cold and looked like it was going to rain soon. All of a sudden, a trio of third years stepped loudly into the room. The middle one had messy, black hair which barely hid a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. On to his right was a tall boy with flaming red hair and to his other side was a girl with bushy brown hair. When they saw him, they immediately stopped talking and glanced at him nervously.

"Nevermind guys, I'll tell you about it in the common room," the middle boy said.

"Bloody Hell! What's wrong with your hair!?" the redhead yelled staring.

"Ron, don't be rude," Hermione said hitting his shoulder.

"But look at it, its pure white!" the boy yelled pointing. Toushiro gave him a cold look.

"Let's just sit down," the black haired one said wearily. They packed away their luggage and the girl took out a large orange cat.

"Get that bloody cat out of here," Ron said as he put a protective hand over a bulge on his front pocket.

"He's harmless," the girl petted the cat lovingly.

"Harmless?! That cat almost scalped me and ate Scabbers!" Ron shouted. The professor shifted.

"Be quiet, Ron,"the girl shushed, she pointed at the man in the patched up robes.

"Who is he anyways?" Ron whispered.

"Professor R.J Lupin,"

"How do you know?"

"It's on his trunk,"

It was silent for a while until the trolley came along. When Toushiro rejected the offer the girl decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are...?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

"This is Ron Weasly and Harry," Harry nodded, intrigued by the strange looking boy. Ron just huffed and looked away.

"Quit acting like such a kid," Hermione frowned.

Ron humphed and ignored her.

"So your a first year?" Hermione asked curiously, as she ignored Ron.

"No, I'm in third year," Toushiro replied.

"What?!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously.

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed again. She turned to Hitsugaya, "So you're the transfer student I've heard about?" Toushirou nodded.

"But he's so small," Ron whispered. Hitsugaya eyes narrowed and the room got colder.

Harry shivered. But then the train started to slow down.

"Hey what's happening, is the train stopping?" Ron asked worry on his face. "This never happened before," Hermione looked around nervously.

"I think someone is coming on," Harry whispered. All of a sudden, the air seemed so much colder. Toushiro stood up. He could feel it, there were hollows on the train. All of a sudden the lights went out.

"Oy! What happened?" Ron shouted panicked.

The doors slid open and two dark figures appeared.

"Harry, are you here?" said a unfamiliar, trembling voice.

"Neville? Ow, you sat on me!"

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't see you,"

"I'm here too,"

"Ginny, why are you here?"

"Its here..." Toushiro muttered.

Everybody became quiet and the door slowly slid open. A large hooded figure became visible and it started to breathe in deeply.

"This is bad... At this rate these kids souls may be eaten. I don't even know how to use a wand. I think I have enough strength in this gigai so maybe..."

Toushiro swore and tackled the dementor. Harry suddenly collapsed in a heap and everyone began to

panick. Then Lupin suddenly stood up and grabbed his wand. Toushiro was tumbling with the dementor, it was an even match but all a sudden the dementor pulled down its hood. Everyone was too panicked to see it but Toushiro saw the deformed face of the hollow. He shuddered, it was nothing like he e. Lupin yelled a spell and a bright silvery substance erupted and drove the dementor away. He grabbed Toushiro's arm and started yelling at him, "Are you crazy! That could have gotten your soul eaten! Do have any idea what the consequences would have been if I wasn't here?"

Toushiro didn't reply but continued to stare at the professor. As Lupin continued to stare at the teal eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness, he felt a deep chill run through his bones. The lights flickered on and Lupin saw the unconscious Harry in the floor with everyone around him.

He shook his head and bent down beside Harry. Toushiro sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to defeat these hollows with out my zanpakto?" he thought. He remembered the silvery substance that came out of Professor Lupin's wand. Maybe that could be the answer.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione slapped him awake. He stirred and a flush of relief fell on everyone's faces.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked holding his head.

"You fainted Harry," Hermione said, a look of concern on her face.

"We thought you were having some sort of fit, you just fell and started twitching," Ron shook his head.

"Did... did anyone else... collapse," Harry asked softly.

"Well, no but Ginny was shaking like crazy," Ginny was still shaking in the corner. Toushiro was there with her, probably trying to comfort her.

"Funny, that guy doesn't seem to be affected," Ron said suspiciously.

A loud cracking noise made everyone jump. Professor Lupin was breaking a large slab of chocolate with a hammer.

Toushiro rejected the offer but everyone else took a piece.

The rest of the train ride went silently and awkwardly. Everyone was pale and clammy. There was a depressing feeling that clung to the air and everyone stole some glances at Toushiro.

When they finally arrived everyone jumped eagerly off the train.

Hitsugaya took in the sights of the castle like school and saw a very large man yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years!"

"You're coming with us," Hermione steered him over to some carriages. Toushiro sighed. Girls were such troublesome creatures (Amen).

"So what's your name again," Ron asked staring at him.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," Toushiro said again, a little annoyed.

"Wow. I'll never remember that, can we just call you Hit or something?" Ron frowned.

The temperature dropped but then Toushiro sighed.

"Sure," there was no point in quarrelling with little children, besides, they could've come up with worse.

He soon noticed that everyone was staring at him, when he glared back, they looked away blushing.

"So Hit, why did you tackle that dementor?" Hermione asked curiously.

Toushiro sighed, he should have known that the girl dragged him here for this.

"Instinct," Toushiro replied. It sounded alot like what Kenpachi would say but it seemed like the best answer for now.

"But don't you know how dangerous and irresponsible that was?!" Hermione yelled.

"And here she goes again..." Ron mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That dementor could have kissed you!" Hermione continued.

"Kissed me?" Toushiro frowned, "What do you mean?" Everyone else looked at her curiously.

Hermione sighed, "A kiss is the most dreaded thing a dementor can do to you. They sort of... just take hold of you, and they suck out your soul," Everyone shuddered except Toushiro.

"So that's what it was doing," Toushiro mumbled to himself, nobody heard except Harry who frowned.

When they arrived at the towering castle, they were greeted by a strict looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Hitsugaya please follow me," with that she walked swiftly to her office with the three trailing behind them.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in a chair when they entered the room.

As she was fussing over Harry and his incidents, Professor McGonagall turned to Toushiro and started to explain the behavior she expected from him.

"We haven't had a transfer student in at least a century Mr. Hitsugaya. I hope that you will be on your best behavior." Professor McGonagall said curtly.

Toushiro nodded his head.

"The headmaster will be introducing you to the entire school. You will be sorted right after the first years," McGonagall continued and went into the rules of the school. Harry left and waited outside as soon as he convinced Madam Pomfrey into letting him go. Toushiro left and waited for the professor after she had her talk with Hermione. In a few minutes, they were both out with Hermione looking quite excited.

"This way Mr. Hitsugaya," Professor McGonagall led them to the Great hall where they were just about to finish up sorting the first years. Professor McGonagall walked to the grand table and whispered something into an old man's ear. The man had long white hair and a equally long beard. So long that he could tuck it right into a belt. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled and wore long blue and purple robes.

"Must be the headmaster," Hitsugaya thought as he compared him to the commander.

When the sorting was done, the old man stood up and cleared his throat.

The chatter abruptly stopped and headmaster smiled. "This year is a very special year," he glanced at Toushiro who frowned at this. "We have a transfer student who will be starting immediately in the third year,"

People started to whisper to each other and look around.

It didn't take long for them to spot Toushiro's hair.

They started pointing at him and Toushiro sighed.

"All the way his native land of Japan, please give the warmest welcome to Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Dumbledore gave another smile and Toushiro took the hint. He began walking down the tables and stopped in front of the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool where a pointed black hat that looked like it was older than Toushiro was perched. Professor lifted the hat and gestured for him to sit on the stool. Toushiro felt uneasy as the hat was lowered onto his head. It pulled over his eyes so he could only see darkness. It was silent for a long time. Too long, and then he heard a voice speak. Toushiro tried to look around but it was impossible to see.

"This... this is impossible..." the voice whispered. The sound seemed to be coming from the hat itself. Toushiro frowned at this. If the hat read his mind, the mission might be in jeopardy.

"This has never happened in the hundreds of years I've been here... To find someone, who's mind I cannot read... this is unsettling. There is something that is blocking me from you're mind, so you know what it is?"

Toushiro shook his head and sighed in relief. Hyorinmaru was still backing him up, even in the gigai.

"I still have to sort you into a house though... Which one is it? I'll let you choose, Hufflepuff for the earnest, Ravenclaw for the sharp minded, Griffindor for the brave or Slytherin for the ambitious. Go on, choose,"

Toushiro frowned and thought about it.

Of all those qualities, which one suited him the best?

Unable to choose he sighed and asked the hat a question, "Which house has the coldest dorm?"

The hat started to laugh so loud, that the whole hall jumped.

"Reckon he thought of a funny joke?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know but this is a little odd. I never saw the hat take such a long time to choose a house before, and now it's laughing out loud?" Harry shook his head, "It's a little to weird,"

Hermione nodded and they turned their attention to the white haired boy.

All of a sudden, the hat shouted, "Slytherin!" still chuckling.

Toushiro took off the hat and observed the Slytherin table.

They were clapping a little, almost mockingly.

Toushiro frowned, they didn't seem that pleasant.

"He's a Slytherin?!" Ron shouted, "That little pipsqueak was a bloody Slytherin?! I can't believe that you let him sit with us in the carriage," Ron sent a glare at Hermione.

"But he didn't seem like a Slytherin," Hermione protested, "I thought he would get into Gryffindor with the way he tackled that dementor. Something isn't right Ron, the hat was acting strange,"

Ron sent a glance at Toushiro who was now sitting with Malfoy.

"Look at that slimeball, sitting with Malfoy. Ugh, I can't believe this," Ron whined.

"I don't think that he's so bad," Ginny spoke up.

"Ginny, you're aren't actually standing you for him are you? Oh no, don't tell me you fancy him," Ron groaned.

"Of course not!" Ginny blushed and glanced at Harry, "He was doing his best to cheer me up on the train. I actually felt a lot better after I talked with him,"

"Stop this nonsense," Harry sighed, "we can just ask him about the hat when he's finished dinner,"

After Dumbledore finished his speech, explaining the dementors who will be guarding the school against a wanted criminal, the plates on the tables immediately filled up with food. Toushiro had to admit he was impressed, there was even Japanese food available.

"Not bad," Malfoy nodded as he tried the miso soup. "So anyway, new kid, what was your name again?"

"Just call me Hit," Toushiro had a feeling that the boy and his little friends would just mutilate his name. The two thugs beside him were pigging out on the feast, eating everything in their reach. Toushiro started chowing down too, the gigai was tiring and needed to be refueled.

"So Hit, since the hat put you in Slytherin, I suppose you're clean. So what are you, a half blood or a pureblood?" Malfoy said, his mouth filled with food. Hitsugaya thought about the situation. He read about purebloods in one of the textbooks. It would be better if he was in a higher position so he could get more imformation.

"Pureblood," Toushiro lied.

Lying made him feel a little uncomfortable but missions like these depended on it heavily.

"Really?" Malfoy eyes widened slightly, "So they do have purebloods in Japan. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he pointed at them carelessly, "And I'm Malfoy," he sneered.

Toushiro nodded as dinner faded and was replaced by pudding.

Soon that was over and Dumbledore finished off the night with the closing speech.

As chairs scraped and people trudged to their dorms Toushiro remained and stared at the ceiling.

The clouds cleared up and there was a billion visible stars in the night.

"Magic huh?" Toushiro murmured to himself.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione said as she and her friends appeared.

Toushiro's eyes narrowed as he just shrugged.

Obviously they came to ask questions.

They were too nosey.

"If you came to ask questions, I suggest you leave," Toushiro frowned.

"Why you little..." Ron threatened. The room's temperature dropped.

"Don't call me little," Toushiro warned as he stood up. He swiftly walked away to where the Slytherins were heading. Malfoy and his goons were waiting for him in front of a grey wall.

"Hit, why don't you hang with us from now on," Malfoy sneered.

Information was what he needed but he rather not get involved with this group.

"How do you get to the common room?" Toushiro asked, ignoring Malfoy's proposition.

"The password is 'ambition' but-" Malfoy got cut off as the doorway appeared from the grey wall. Toushiro passed him without a word and examined the room. It seemed to be underground and the temperature was nice and cool. It sort of reminded him of a dungeon. He went up to beds and saw his trunk resting on the foot of one of the beds. Toushiro changed into pure white sleeping pajamas and climbed into the bed. The silver and green poster bed was silky and soft and almost immediately Toushiro fell into a deep sleep...


End file.
